Marry Me
by prangel
Summary: Nathan and Haley are in their senior year of college. On their birthday they continue their tradition of adding a song that represents their relationship on each other's iPods. This year Nathan takes the opportunity to use the tradition to ask Haley a very important question. (Part of the LID universe)


_**So I can't seem to let go of my Living In Denial universe. I'm just strangely attached to my AU versions of these characters and keep getting ideas. I think the title is pretty straightforward as to what this one will be about. It's a short one with only about 4 or 5 chapters. I have most of the story completed. I was going to wait a bit longer before posting but thought I'd get the first chapter posted to see if there is interest.**_

 _ **I have added some visual aides in a new blog post and character cards. The link is on my profile page. Also feel free to bug me on Twitter about my stories. My username is 23haleyjscott.**_

 _ **Please read on and please leave a review. Reading what you all think gives me a great motivational boost.**_

* * *

 _ **The Proposal**_

It was a night full of celebration. It was Nathan, Lucas, and Haley's 22nd birthday. To celebrate the James and Scott parents decided to host an intimate garden party in the James' backyard with only their closest friends and family. Haley, Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas all made the drive down form Durham for the weekend followed by Peyton and Jake who made the long drive from Savannah. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Their parents were seated towards one corner of the backyard with a few of their close friends laughing over some story Jimmy was telling. Lucas and Jake were standing by the large grill as one of Dan's colleagues showed them how to properly grill a steak. Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, and Teresa were entranced with the baby girl of one of Lydia's employees.

Haley watched by the back door and smiled. As much as she loved the big parties the Scotts and her parents tended to throw for them this was what she enjoyed the most. The intimate nature of being with those closest to you was her favorite thing. She looked over the party attendees and smiled when she spotted her boyfriend rolling his eyes at whatever ridiculous thing she imagined Tim was telling him.

"Getting tired of the party already?" A voice sounded behind her.

Haley turned and smiled widely. "Cooper!" She exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

It had been awhile since they had last seen Cooper Lee. His racing career had kept him pretty busy the last couple years. Between the races and various endorsement deals finding a time to visit the family was rare but Cooper tried his best to fit in a visit whenever possible and he figured his nephews' 22nd birthday would be one of those times.

"I've missed you, kid." Copper hugged Haley back and then took a good look at the young woman. "Well, look at you. You are one beautiful woman."

"Oh, Cooper stop it!" Haley laughed nervously.

"Hey, I only speak the truth. Happy Birthday!" He hugged her again. "My nephew still treating you well?"

"Always. I'm so glad you're here. It's been a long time."

"I know. I finally got a long enough break to make a visit. I've got some exciting things coming up. I can't wait for you guys to see."

"Oh, well we'll be looking forward to it." Haley said excitedly.

"Well I should probably let people know I'm here." Cooper held out his folded arm for Haley to put her arm through. "Care to accompany me?"

"Of course." Haley put her arm through his and walked down the small stairs leading into the backyard.

"Look who I found?" Haley shouted to everyone as she and Cooper got closer to the party goers.

Deb turned and smiled widely at the sight of her younger brother. "Oh my god, Cooper!" She rushed towards him an pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, big sis!" Cooper pulled her in tight. "I've missed you."

"You've been away too long."

"Yeah, yeah you can scold me later." Cooper chuckled moving on towards his two nephews. "Well, there are my favorite knuckleheads."

"Man, you have to get some new insults." Lucas said hugging his uncle.

"Yeah, it's a bit played out." Nathan agreed as he went in for a hug as well.

"Nah, I like it. It's not an insult. It's a sign of affection. It'd be weird to call you two anything else."

Both Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes at their uncle. He would never change no matter how old they all got, that they knew for sure.

"So, what's a guy got to do to get some food and drink around here?" Cooper asked.

"You can start by grabbing a plate and serving yourself." Deb responded, "Everything is on the table over there and drinks are in the cooler next to it."

Cooper wrapped his arm around Deb and followed her towards the table that held all the food. Nathan came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist. Haley leaned back against him as she rested her arms over his. Nathan kissed her exposed neck lightly causing her to moan softly.

"Having fun?" He asked between kisses.

"Yeah. How about you?" Haley turned her head up to face him.

"I am too. It's nice having such a low key birthday this year. I actually feel like I can keep up with who is here."

"Yeah, it's a nice change."

"So, I was thinking now would be a good time to exchange iPods."

"Oh, okay. Let me just get it from my purse."

"I'll meet you in the pool house."

"Okay, give me 5 minutes." Haley gave him a quick peck on the lips and rushed towards the house.

Nathan took a deep breath and made his way towards the pool house. He made eye contact with Lydia who watched him curiously as he walked past her and his mother. He nodded his head discreetly causing a wide grin to spread on her face. Lydia was well aware of what Nathan had planned for Haley and was beyond excited. She almost started bouncing with excitement but kept her composure when she saw her daughter come out of the house following Nathan's path. Once Haley was out of sight she pulled Deb closer to her and pointed towards the pool house. Both women squealed with excitement. Those nearby looked at them oddly but Deb and Lydia paid no attention. They set off to grab their husbands and let them know what was about to happen.

Inside the pool house Nathan scrolled through his iPod. It wasn't long before Haley entered to join him. Nathan stared at Haley and just took in her appearance. His girl was gorgeous. She wore a short pink dress with a ruched bust with sheer one shoulder asymmetrical drape and bow tie, a beaded black belt at the empire waist with ruffled pleats over the mini skirt. Her hair was in a braided updo with loose tendrils around her face. All in all, his girlfriend was a stunner. Haley noticed Nathan just staring at her and laughed.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Haley's voice pulled Nathan out of his reverie and smiled at her.

"Sorry. I was admiring my beautiful girlfriend." Nathan walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have I mentioned how amazing you look tonight?"

"Once or twice." Haley playfully responded gave him a quick kiss then pulled him over to the sofa to sit down. "Okay, so on three we exchange."

"How about we do this a little different this year?"

"Okay. What did you have in mind?"

Nathan stood up and retrieved a Bluetooth speaker from table behind the couch they were sitting on. "We'll play them on the speaker. You go first."

"That's a good idea." Haley connected the iPod to the speaker and scrolled for the song she added to Nathan's playlist. Once found she pressed play. The opening guitar from The Canyons' song _The Only One I Ever Loved_ began to play. "So Peyton gave me this CD and the moment I heard this song I knew that it was perfect for you. It encapsulates perfectly what I feel for you."

Nathan listened intently as the song played and held Haley's hand.

 _You're so wild, you're so out of control_  
 _You're on fire, burning up, burning up_  
 _It's not normal the way you're making me feel_  
 _When I'm low you pick me up, pick me up_

Haley gently cupped his cheek and sang the words to him.

 _I will show you anything you wanna see_  
 _All I wanna know is that you're here with me_

 _I don't know what I would do if I lost you_  
 _I would give anything just to hold onto_  
 _The only one I ever loved_  
 _I was a runaway before I found you_  
 _I would give anything just to belong to_  
 _The only one I ever loved_

Nathan cupped the back of Haley's neck and pulled her in for a soft kiss. He honestly couldn't believe that this amazing woman in front of him loved him as much as she did. And it wasn't just any woman. She was his best friend. She was the only person in the world who really and truly knew him inside and out. Being best friends before entering a relationship gave them such a strong foundation that Nathan had no doubt in his mind that they would be together for the rest of their lives. He was confident in this relationship and he was ready for the next step in his life with Haley. He had no fears when thinking about their future together.

As the song finished up his excitement grew. He was anxious about his choice and what he was about to do.

"That was a great choice. I think it's a new favorite. Thank you." He kissed Haley again before taking his iPod and setting up Haley's. "Okay, so before I press play I need you to put this on."

Nathan pulled out a sleep mask from his pocket and handed it over to Haley.

"What?" Haley took the mask from his hand and looked at it curiously, "Why do you want me to wear this?"

"Just do it for me. There's a good reason, I promise. Trust me."

Haley gave him one last look, "Okay, I trust you. This better be good." She proceeded to put on the sleep mask carefully.

"Thanks and no taking it off until I say. One more thing, I need you to let the song play through completely without saying anything. Just listen to it."

"Okay. You're going to still be here, right? This isn't some sort of prank or anything."

"Yes, I'll be here and no it's not a prank. Ready?"

"Start it up." Haley sat back on the sofa while Nathan pressed play. The opening chords began to fill the room.

 _Forever could never be long enough for me_  
 _To feel like I've had long enough with you_  
 _Forget the world now_  
 _We won't let them see_  
 _But there's one thing left to do_

Nathan watched the smile appear on Haley's face as she listened intently. She leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees. Nathan was so glad to have found this song. He definitely owed Peyton. He couldn't think of a better song that could explain exactly what he was feeling at this point of their lives.

 _Now that the weight has lifted_  
 _And love has surely shifted my way_

 _Marry me_  
 _Today and every day_  
 _Marry me_  
 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_  
 _Say you will.. mmm mmm_  
 _Say you will.. mmm mmm_

Haley's expression shifted in surprise. She leaned back against the sofa. Nathan could tell she was paying extra attention. He hoped she was getting the message. He shifted in his seat and palmed the velvet lined ring box he had in his pocket as he continued watching her.

 _Together could never be close enough for me_  
 _To feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words_  
 _I love you and you're beautiful_  
 _  
Now that the wait is over_  
 _And love has finally showed her my way_

Haley's hands lifted to cover her mouth. He could tell how badly Haley wanted to say something. The song was near its end so Nathan got up and took his place in front of Haley. He made himself comfortable on one knee and took out the ring box and held it in front of himself.

"You can take off your mask now." Nathan said once the song faded out.

Haley cautiously took off her sleep mask. With tearful eyes she let out a muffled sob when she saw Nathan in front of her on his knee with a ring box.

"Oh my god." Haley whispered still with her hand covering her face.

"Judging by your face before even taking off the mask I guess you realized that my song choice serves more than one purpose this year." Haley let out a small chuckle. "Haley, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. From the beginning there has always been something special between us. It's hard to explain why we always felt so drawn to each other. I think you better than anyone knows that I'm not one to believe in all those spiritual things people talk about like fate and soul mates but when it comes to us, I can't help but believe it. I truly believe you are my soul mate. I believe we were fated to be together. No matter how hard we tried to deny it and fight it, it was inevitable that we would be together. Thinking back on it I can't believe we denied it for so long especially since everyone else seemed to see it. Being with you I can't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I get to be with someone who is not only my best friend but also the love of my life. In a few months we'll be done with college and getting ready to start the next chapter of our lives and I couldn't think of a better person to experience it with. I can't wait to get started on our future. Haley James, want to take the next step with me? Will you marry me?"

Nathan opened the ring box. Inside was a white gold 1.75ct 3-stone round cut blue & white diamond ring.

"Yes." Haley breathlessly answered as she nodded her head in excitement. Nathan's smiled enveloped his whole face.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" Haley assured holding out her left hand. "I can't think of anything else I would want more!"

Nathan took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. Once the ring was on her finger Nathan stood up and pulled Haley along with him quickly wrapping his arm around her waist tightly. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed happily into his shoulder. She then started of trail of kisses from his neck until finally she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of the two of them kissing, Haley pulled away to stare at her ring.

"It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Nathan gazed at her lovingly.

Haley grasped the lapels of his blazer and kissed him again quickly. "We're engaged!" She exclaimed giddily once the kiss ended.

"We are." Nathan happily stated.

"I love you so much." She wrapped her arms around him again.

"I love you too, baby." Nathan said as he kissed her once again. "And as much as I want to stay here and make out with you, I'm pretty sure there are some people anxiously waiting for us."

"Wait, everyone knew you were going to ask me?"

"Well yeah, those closest to us. In a way everyone helped me out. Our moms helped me with picking the ring. Brooke got me your ring size and suggested having a more intimate birthday party, hence her planning the whole thing. Jake and Lucas helped me figure out how I was going to ask. Peyton helped me with the song. Your dad helped by giving me his blessing and my dad helped calm my nerves earlier today."

"I'm amazed they all kept this secret from me, especially Brooke." Haley laughed.

"Ready to tell everyone?"

"I'm very ready, fiancé!" Haley said cheekily.

"Okay, try to keep a straight face." He said knowing how hard it would be to keep the smiles off their faces.

Nathan intertwined his hand with Haley's and led her back out to the patio where everyone was. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party and mingling normally although Nathan knew that most were pretty anxious to know what happened. Lydia saw the couple joining the party guests again and, not wanting to seem overly anxious, walked as calmly as she could to her husband and tapped him on the shoulder pulling him away from his conversation with one of his colleagues. Brooke, who had been keeping an eye on the pool house door, watched as her sister walked out closely with Nathan and signaled to Lucas, Jake and Peyton that Nathan and Haley had emerged.

Nathan walked them towards the stairs leading up to the house and stood on the last step along with Haley facing their party guests. He could feel the laughter bubbling up as he saw their families and best friends watch with inquisitive eyes. He turned his head to look at Haley who nodded in encouragement.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" Nathan addressed the guests. Everyone turned their attention towards Nathan and Haley. "She said yes!" Nathan exclaimed proudly at the same time as Haley raised her hand showing off her engagement ring.

Everyone at the party was overcome with elation and excitement for the couple. Lydia and Deb were the loudest amongst the crowd as they rushed up to their children quickly enveloping them in tight hugs. An onslaught of hugs and congratulations were given to the couple. The rest of the party was spent happily celebrating not only as a birthday party but now also and engagement party. Dan, in preparation of the proposal, had champagne served to everyone and with everyone toasted the newly engaged pair. It was an eventful even full of celebration and happiness.

Hours later mostly all the guests had left and the caterers were just about done with the cleanup. The James and Scott families, along with Cooper, Peyton and Jake all sat around in the sunken fire pit seating area of the James sprawling backyard.

"Oh, I'm so excited! We get to plan a wedding!" Brooke said excitedly as she held Haley's hand looking at her ring. "I have so many fabulous ideas!"

"I'm sure you do, but keep in mind this is our wedding," Haley gestured between herself and Nathan, "and we get to decide on everything."

"Of course!"

"I still can't believe it's actually happening." Lydia cut in, "So many years of joking about it and it comes true. Ah, the power of prayer and wishful thinking. Ain't that right, Deb?"

"Definitely right." Deb agreed, "And you guys thought Lydia and I were off our rockers. Proof you should always listen to your mothers. We do know best."

"It's quite a year isn't it?" Dan addressed everyone. "You'll all be graduating in just a few months. Nathan is up for the draft in just as many months, Lucas is finishing up his novel, which I'm confident will get published, and now we have a wedding to look forward to."

"It's a great year." Nathan nodded.

"So when do you guys think you'll want to get married?" Peyton asked.

"Well, it's not like we have had the time to talk about it but I've never wanted to have a really long engagement. Just long enough for planning it." Haley answered then looked at Nathan, "If that's good with you?"

"I'm good with that. I don't want a long engagement either."

"Good to know. I think once we know our living situation after the draft we can really figure things out. But if all goes well I was hoping maybe a year or so?"

"A year? Oh you'll need to start planning soon then."

"Oh come on. Haley's been planning her wedding since she was twelve." Peyton laughed, "I'm sure she's got a good head start."

"Thanks Peyton!" Everyone laughed as Haley pouted.

"How about we have one more toast?" Jimmy held up a bottle of champagne and began filling glasses. Once everyone had a full glass of champagne Jimmy held his glass up. "First, we must wish a very Happy Birthday to our three birthday celebrants. The three of you have grown to be amazing people and we couldn't be prouder of all of you. Now to Nathan and Haley I wanna say again how happy I am over this engagement. Nathan, I've always thought of you as a son and I couldn't be more thrilled about you officially becoming part of our family. In doing so I'm giving away one of the most important people in my life. I know how much you love my daughter and I know you'll take great care of her." Jimmy chuckled as he heard Haley clear her throat, "Not that she really needs anyone taking care of her. Haley, to me you'll always be my little girl, but I do recognize that you are a strong, intelligent woman ready to take on the world. I think I can speak for all of us parents," Lydia, Dan, and Deb nodded, "that it's not going to be easy watching you start your own family with Nathan but we are excited for the both of you. I love you both! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone toasted and then took a sip of their champagne.

Placing her cup on the nearest table Lydia stood up excitedly. "Oh, I have something I want to share! Give me a moment." Lydia rushed into the house while everyone shared curious glances with each other.

It wasn't long before she joined everyone once again this time holding something in her hand. Passing by Deb, Lydia showed her what she held. Deb immediately wore an even bigger grin.

"So, we never told you this but on the night the two of you told us that you were finally together Deb and I were watching you while you were by the pool and snapped a picture. We always joked that this would be the picture to go on your wedding invitations. Well, now I think you should have it." Lydia handed the photo over to Nathan and Haley. In it the couple was embraced sharing a kiss as they sat by the pool.

"Oh my god! Mom, Deb I can't believe you did that!" Haley said in disbelief as she stared at the photo. "Thank you." Haley hugged her mother and Deb.

"Mom and Lydia, this is really great of you. Thanks!" Nathan hugged both of them as well.

"I feel like I need to say something." Cooper stood up. "Nathan and Haley I wish you a life full of happiness. The two of you really have surprised me. I think enough time has passed that I can finally share our little secret." Haley and Nathan sat confused. "I'll never forget that Thanksgiving." Nathan and Haley's eyes practically bugged out of their heads when they realized what Cooper was referring to.

"Cooper, no!" Nathan pleaded with his Uncle while Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake busted out in laughter while their parents looked on unsure of what Cooper was referring to..

"Oh come on. We're all adults now. I remember walking in on Nathan and Haley in quite the compromising position and was sworn to secrecy that I would never share what I saw. I was told that these two were only friends and that it was nothing more. I knew there had to be more but I kept my mouth shut. I'm glad to know I was right all along. Nate, take care of this one. She is worth more than the world and only deserves the best. Why she chose a knucklehead like you I'll never know. Haley, make sure he treats you right. If he doesn't, give me a call and I'll set him straight." Nathan rolled his eyes, "But in all seriousness, I'm overjoyed for the two of you and I wish nothing but the best for you. Congratulations!"

"Wait a minute. What kind of compromising position?" Dan asked looking between Cooper and his son.

"Dad, believe me you don't want to know." Nathan shook his head at his father.

"Cooper, you haven't shared a Thanksgiving with us since…" Deb finally realized what her brother was talking about. "Hold on! You knew that our kids were carrying on with a friends-with-benefits type of relationship and you didn't think to tell us let alone talk them out of doing that!"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us Cooper!" Lydia also exclaimed.

"I could wring your neck right now!" Jimmy threatened.

"Whoa, okay it was not my place. They're smart kids. I figured they would end it on their own. And for the record I did tell them it was a bad idea." Cooper held up his hands in defense, "Also if anyone was going to tell you it should have been them. Besides this was years ago, let's focus on the now. They're getting married. Let's focus on that."

"Yes, please." Haley finally spoke.

"Coop is right! It's still early. I say we go out and continue the celebration." Lucas chimed in trying to calm everyone down.

"Yes! Come on it'll be fun!" Brooke agreed.

Peyton eyed Jake and both nodded. "Jake and I are down."

"Why don't you guys all go." Lydia told the group of six. "You should get to celebrate without your parents around."

"Yeah, go and enjoy yourselves." Dan encouraged.

"Nathan, Haley what about you two?" Peyton asked the pair.

"We're game." Haley answered. "Mom, Dad, Dan, Deb, thanks for everything." She hugged them each before the group left leaving Cooper to deal with a pair of unhappy parents.

"I can't believe Cooper outed us like that." Haley said.

"This is Cooper we're talking about. We should have known he wouldn't keep quiet for long." Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, we're taking your truck!" Lucas yelled as the friends climbed in.

Nathan shook his head as they all got situated in his truck. It was going to be an interesting year for all of them. More so for Nathan and Haley. There was so much to look forward to in their coming future. Nathan grabbed Haley's hand with her sparkling engagement ring and kissed it lovingly. Haley in turn gave him kiss on the cheek before he started up the truck. They both couldn't be more excited for the coming year.


End file.
